A Turtle and His Girl
by kazarioc
Summary: The Turtles has set up a date goosechase for their new girlfriends. Not knowing, the girls must find a way to exit the Turtles' world. Special guest apperances inside.
1. Chapter 1

"A Turtle and His Girl"

A TMNT fan-fic

NOTE: I don't own any of the TMNT characters!

CAST:

**Tania:** The head psycho of the Trio team.

**Leonardo:** Official leader of the Turtles, Tania's boyfriend.

**Vivani:** The sweetheart of the Trio team.

**Michelangelo:** The funny guy of the Turtles, Vivani's boyfriend.

**Helé:** The mere-"sex symbol" of the Trio team. After her separation from Shadow the Hedgehog, Helé has yet again formed a new relationship.

**Donatello:** The brains of the Turtles, Helé's boyfriend. Don will use his intelligence to win her heart and could possibly marry her.

**Tyrekũ:** The "dare-devil" of the Trio team. After her separation from Knuckles the Echidna, Tyrekũ has yet again formed a new relationship.

**Raphael:** The brawn of the Turtles, Tyrekũ's boyfriend. Raph will do whatever it takes to protect her (and of course, Mikey) from harm.

OTHER CHARACTERS:

**April and Casey:** The duo returns to figure out who the Turtles' girlfriends are and what are they up to?

**Tifani:** The machinist of the Trio team. Being the only one who isn't paired with a Turtle, instead she is partners and a friend to their sensei.

**Splinter:** The Turtles' longtime sensei and is portrayed as a father figure. He assists Tifani on her journey to head back to her world.


	2. Four Lonely Turtles

**CHAPTER 1**: Four Lonely Turtles

"The Ninja Turtles are in need of Love"

It was a starry night out in the New York plaza strip. The cars were packed inside traffic while the moonlight shone directly at them. Up on the 7th floor lives four turtles; these four are brothers who've been working together for years.

The first one was named Leonardo, who is portrayed as an older brother. He was sitting in his room, meditating to remove the bad vibes out of his system. The second was named Donatello, who was busy typing up a report. The other one was Raphael, and his baby brother, Michelangelo. These two were half asleep.

Just then, the T.V. powered on automatically as an ad was presented. The ad spoke:

"Are you lonely, desperate for attention, in need for love?"

"Do you believe it?" Raphael growled.

"Well, have no fear. Today we have these four lucky ladies who are willing to meet their Mr. Right. Here is a visual of these beautiful dolls!"

The boys was busy watching as the four girls were shown. Leo's eyes was stared dead towards the girl in blue, Don cannot keep his eyes from the girl in purple, Raph was staring at the girl in red…leaving Mikey to make kissing faces at the girl in pink.

"What are you waiting for? Send them a tape about yourself to the respective girl. If she accepts the video interview, your fantasy will become reality! Do it now!"

Without hesitation, the turtles hurriedly got ready to go set up a date with the girls.


	3. A Date With a Destiny

**CHAPTER 2**: A Date with a Destiny

"The Turtles prepare themselves for a Date!"

The brothers were anxiously ready to do their interview, when suddenly the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" shouted Raph as he went to answer the door. It was April and Casey, their two human friends. Both of them had a shocked look on their faces, when April spoke "What is going on here?"

"April, there was this add on TV, showing four girls in need of a date." Mikey explained. "And the four of us is going to send them a video of us." replied Don. Confused, April and Casey went along with the plan.

Video 1: Leo was first. He wore a blue shirt and a blue cap with the visor pointing forward. He then tells about himself and his brothers. He even said that he would like to meet the girl in person.

Video 2: Up next was Don. He too wore a shirt, but it was in purple. He said the same stuff Leo replied, but left out some things about him. He said that he's sometimes shy around new girls.

Video 3: Mikey was up next. He wore an orange wife-beater (whatever they call it), and some orange sungleasses. He tells about his hobbies and what he usually does if he's not going under training.

Video 4: Lastly was Raph. He had on a red wife-beater, donned with a silver dog tag and a chain attached to it. He tells about the things he would do if he wasn't under any sign of training whatsoever.

After the videos were complete, April, Casey and Splinter went along to send them to the girls themselves (because the girls' names were written underneath the boys'). When they returned, the three stated that they were ready to meet them. Raphael passed out, signaling that he was satisfied with the plan.

Still, Mikey had this question pondering in his mind: "I wonder who those girls are?"

Just then, the mail bell rang in the Trio's Island home, as they have received the Turtles' videos. "Odd, who would mail us videos with our names on it?" Tania asked "And we're not in it though?" She and the others watched the videos (by their respective colors) and have decided to go and pay them a visit.

The girls had packed their belongings (even Tifani decided to go with them), and they took the jet to New York.

----

**Just what date is the girls imagining**? **Would Raphael lose his temper** (literally)? Chap. 3 reveals the solution


	4. Congrats! You Won a Date!

**CHAPTER 3**: Congrats! You've Won a Date!

"The girls then meet their dates"

As they landed in the New York area, the five girls then set foot upon the NY streets. Tifani then looks around as they try to find the turtles' location.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Vivani asked as they stopped in front of a plaza hotel. "Yep, And by the looks of these directions, they live upon the seventh floor" Tania stated as she said "let's-a go!" Then the five made their way up to the seventh floor.

At the floor, Mikey was waiting nervously at the door. Don comes up to him, saying "Mike, they can't magically appear to the door. I mean, you don't have to be…" His sentence was cut short when came a knock on the door. "THEY'RE HERE!" shouted Mikey as he opened the door happily, accidentally scaring the girls.

"Mike…" said Don with a slightly angry look "you nearly scared them away." "It's okay sir" said Helé as she slides past Mike to go to him "I didn't know he'd surprise us." Don then changed looks as he looked at Helé with a smile "Well…you must be the girls we've saw on the TV ad."

Tifani then walked up and said "I was the one who made the ad. They were so desperate, I was getting tired of hiding the raw cookie dough from them." "That's because you've finished it, and we had to get some more." Tania replied "But that's different. Where is my date?" Don and Mikey looked at each other and then back at Tania, saying "Well…Leo is busy right now. He and Raph are at someplace."

Tyrekũ looks at Tania and back at the boys, replying "So me and Tania came here for nothing?! I don't believe it, I should've stayed home." However, Tyrekũ would change her mind when Raph and Leo came in, trying to get past her and Tania.

Raph looks at her while saying "Oh! Hey there. I hoped you got the message." Tyrekũ looks at him, saying "Oh I did. By the way…what was you and Leo doing while you two was out?"

----

**Would Raphael tell her**? **And what's Tifani's reason to be here**? Don't wait too long for the 4th Chapter


End file.
